


the baby shower

by chapter_61



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Bucky has a metal arm, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Bucky Barnes, POV Bucky Barnes, Pining, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Sexual Tension, and a pinch of, cue awkwardness and jealous steve, long-haired bucky, oops its filled with bucky's one night stands, sam and natasha are holding a baby shower for their daughter, the plot is getting steve and bucky together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 16:56:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17770664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chapter_61/pseuds/chapter_61
Summary: “Oh no,” Bucky whispered, his eyes wide.Steve turned to him, gave him a questioning look and opened his mouth to say something. But before he could say anything, Nat arrived.“Thor, Jane, these are James and Steve, they’re good friends of ours-”Jane noticed him first. “Bucky?!” She exclaimed before Natasha could finish.Then Thor looked over as well. “Bucky!”Oh god. Bucky felt his face warm up. “Uh, hey guys.”Or: Natasha and Sam organize a baby shower for their daughter, and Steve and Bucky attend. Unbeknownst to Bucky, many of the other guests are his previous one-night stands. Meanwhile, Bucky is struggling to keep his crush on Steve under control. This night can only end in disaster.





	the baby shower

**Author's Note:**

> me: i have a great idea for a fanfic. it'll probably only be 200 words.  
> me, 7 hours later: oops.
> 
> I literally sat down and wrote this in one setting. Amazing.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

He checked his hair again in the reflection of his phone, before putting his phone in his pocket. “Ready?”

Steve looked down at the wrapped gift in his arms and nodded. Bucky rang the doorbell.

A few seconds later, the door opened. “Look who finally decided to show up,” Sam said with a teasing smile, crossing his arms and leaning back against the door. Bucky smiled back at his friend. Fatherhood looked good on him. 

“We’re not _that_ late,” Steve rolled his eyes next to him. “And it’s Bucky’s fault.”

“Hey!” Bucky exclaimed. “You’re the one who couldn’t decide on a gift and insisted on visiting three different stores.”

“I just want the best for Lydia, is that so bad?” Steve retorted. Bucky loved bickering with Steve like this. Annoying Sam was always a big bonus. “And don’t pretend like you didn’t spend an hour on your hair.”

“It looks good like this though.”

“I didn’t say it looks bad, I’m just explaining why--”

Sam sighed. “ _Please_ come inside before you two start making out on our porch for the whole neighborhood to see.”

“Wilson!” Bucky gave him an affronted look.

“Sam-” Steve started.

“Shut up and get in here.” He opened the door wider to let them in. Bucky took off his scarf and wiped his feet. “You can put the gift on the coffee table.”

“Can’t we give it to her?” Bucky asked. The only reason he showed up was to see Lydia’s adorable face when they gave her the fluffy masked bear. Well, that and seeing his friends, of course. But mostly Lydia.

“Not at the moment, she’s sleeping and I wanna keep it that way for at least three more hours. Nat and I need a break.” Sam did look exhausted, Bucky noticed. But happy all the same. Practically glowing. How dare Sam be happy while Bucky was suffering and pining. He wanted to ask him, but decided not to, since the reason was literally next to him. He decided instead on taking off his coat.

“Woah woah, what do you mean she’s sleeping?” Steve stopped halfway through taking off his own coat. “What’s the point of a baby shower when we can’t see the baby?”

"Steve, you _know_ that baby showers are usually before the baby is born right?" Sam said.

"I don't care, we really wanted to see her again," Steve pouted.

“Yeah man,” Bucky joined in. “We only came for Lydia, not for your ugly mug.”

Sam punched his arm. “I swear to god, Barnes, _behave_. There’s like, thirty highly-esteemed people from Nat’s job here and I don’t wanna make a fool of myself because my asshole friends are weird.”

“Who said anything about weird?” Bucky tossed his hair. “I’m sophisticated as fuck.”

“Really, Buck?” Steve’s tone was incredulous, but his face amused. He continued taking off his coat, revealing a dark blue sweater that hugged him in all the right places. Bucky quickly averted his gaze to avoid drooling all over the carpet.

“Steve, keep him in line, I’ll owe you a beer.” Sam put his arm around Steve’s shoulders and pulled him towards the living room. 

“You got it.”

Bucky clicked his tongue. “I don’t get a say in this?”

“No!” The duo said in sync.

Bucky huffed. “I’m gonna find Nat, you guys suck.”

“Behave!” Sam shouted after him, pointing at him with his finger as if he was hexing him. Bucky showed him a finger in return.

 

 

* * *

 

 

He walked towards the end of the corridor and headed for the kitchen, figuring Natasha was taking a much needed break from socializing and getting herself a drink. Bucky totally understood. 

He turned the corner and found her at the counter, a half-emptied glass in her hand. Her fiery red hair was up in a tidy bun and she was wearing a long-sleeved dark green dress. Just like Sam, she looked exhausted but happy. Two months after giving birth and she looked as beautiful as ever.

“Hey, you,” he said softly.

Nat looked up from where she was sunken in thought and her face brightened. “James! Thank god.” She approached him and pulled him in a tight hug. “They’re nice colleagues but I’ve been making small talk with them for hours now and I’m ready to put a stiletto in someone’s neck.”

Bucky laughed and hugged her tightly back. “As long as it’s Stark, I’m on board. Don’t waste a nice stiletto on him, though." 

She pulled back and nodded. “I’ll use an Ugg boot, those were a mistake anyway.”

“Amen to that,” he said and held up a filled glass from the counter. No one would be missing that. He took a sip. Some kind of gin and tonic cocktail. Approved.

“Did Steve come with you?” Natasha asked innocently. Bucky could already tell what she was gonna say next.

“Yeah.” He took another sip.

“How does he look?” 

“Shut up, Nat.” He rolled his eyes and put his glass down. “You know how he looks. His hair has been looking extra fluffy lately and I’m constantly restraining myself from putting my hands in it. And _ughh_.” He groaned. “He looks amazing in that sweater, I want to eat him up.”

“You’re wearing a nice sweater too. And those skinny jeans make your ass look great.” Natasha looked appreciatively. 

“But Steve in that sweater!” Bucky ran the fingers of his right hand through his hair, already having forgotten the amount of time he spent on it. “It’s a beautiful dark blue that makes his eyes pop and it’s tight around his arms and if he flexes one more time I think I might faint and-”

“Did you tell him that?” Natasha interrupted him. 

“What?! No!” He felt himself getting worked up. “Nat, really, he might be bisexual and he might be my best friend but that doesn’t mean he’s attracted to me, let alone in _love_ with me!”

Nat looked at him in silence before saying, “You’re attached at the hip. He’s constantly staring at you when you’re not looking and smiling all sweetly when you are looking. I bet it won’t take five minutes before he’s in here, looking for you.”

“He’s my friend!”

“Sam and I are friends. And we love each other. And we’re married. And we have a daughter.” 

“I’m done talking about this.” He felt frustrated. He didn’t want to take it out on Nat, but she was always good at prodding him about sensitive subjects. She could be annoying sometimes, but he knew she didn’t mean it like that. She was like a little sister to him, only two years older.

“Fine,” she smiled sweetly at him, as if she knew what she was thinking. “It’s probably time to head back to my guests anyway. Oh, that reminds me, there’s someone I want you to meet.”

“Really? Who?”

“You’ll see.” Natasha shifted her eyes to Bucky’s left. “Hi, Steve.”

Bucky turned slightly and saw Steve standing at the entrance to the kitchen, his eyes on him.

Steve smiled at him, cheeks slightly pink, and then shifted his attention to Natasha. “Hey, Nat! You look gorgeous.” He moved in for a hug.

Natasha put her arms around him and squeezed once before letting go. “Flattery won’t get you anything but a drink, Rogers.” 

“I’ll get it myself, don’t worry.” He headed over to the counter and grabbed a seemingly random drink. “How’s little Lydia doing?”

Nat’s face lightened up even more. “She’s growing so fast, it’s incredible. I think she might be saying her first words soon, she loves blabbering.”

“That’s awesome!” Steve exclaimed. He always got excited whenever Sam or Nat had something new to say about Lydia. Bucky smiled fondly at him. He wondered if Steve would want kids...

Natasha gave him a knowing look. “I should go find Sam. I’ll catch up with you guys later." 

Bucky and Steve nodded at her and watched her leave.

Then Bucky turned to Steve. “Wanna go tell people embarrassing stories about Sam?”

“Buck.” Steve looked at him with mock-disappointment, voice low. Bucky would be lying if he said it didn’t turn him on slightly. “We’re gonna act like we have our life together and we’re functioning adults, okay?”

“I’m gonna need another drink for that.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

When they walked out of the kitchen and into the living room a few moments later, Natasha noticed them from the other side and steered a couple their way. The man was very build, taller even than Steve and had wavy blond hair. The woman next to him was almost his opposite; she was small, slim and had dark hair. But they were both beautiful, and recognition sparked in the back of his head.

“Oh no,” Bucky whispered, his eyes wide.

Steve turned to him, gave him a questioning look and opened his mouth to say something. But before he could say anything, Nat arrived.

“Thor, Jane, these are James and Steve, they’re good friends of ours-”

Jane noticed him first. “Bucky?!” She exclaimed before Natasha could finish.

Then Thor looked over as well. “Bucky!”

Oh god. Bucky felt his face warm up. “Uh, hey guys.” 

Nat, who was standing next to the two, looked amused and lifted an eyebrow in question. Bucky didn’t know how Steve looked but he could imagine the confusion on his face. 

The couple looked at each other, then looked at Bucky again. He tried to smile at them while cursing internally. Why did Steve have to be there to witness this?

“So...” Nat broke the silence. “I was going to introduce you guys but it seems like you know each other already.”

“Yeah,” Bucky clears his throat. “I’ve met Jane and Thor before. Separately.” His voice rose towards the end, almost phrasing the last word as a question.

Jane nodded enthusiastically. “Yes, Thor and I weren’t involved yet when I met you.” She turned to her partner, the question written over her face.

Thor nodded too. “Me as well, I met Bucky about six months ago, and we’ve been dating for three.” 

Jane nodded again. “Glad that that’s cleared up.”

They turned towards Bucky again, and he wished this conversation was over already.

Then Steve bumped in. “I’m sorry, what’s this all about?”

He groaned internally and dragged his right hand over his face, careful not to disrupt his hair again. “It’s, uh… I might have had one-night stands with both of them?”

Natasha snorted loudly and covered a smile with her hand. _Not helping_. Steve stiffened next to him and stammered, “Oh! Oh. That- that makes sense. Sort of.”

“And now Thor and I are a couple! What a coincidence,” Jane laughed.

Bucky laughed awkwardly. “Yeah, that’s great. You’re both great. I’m glad you found each other.” 

Thor put his arm around Jane’s shoulders and smiled broadly. “You were great, too. I had a really good time, and I’m glad Jane enjoyed your company as well.”

God, he would be basking in the compliments if it weren’t for the love of his life standing next to him and having to hear all about his escapades.

He gave the couple a strained smile. 

When it was clear no one was going to continue, Nat jumped in. “Well, that’s a really nice story but I actually wanted to introduce you because James and Steve own a graphic design company. _Wintershield_? I’ve told you about them.”

“Oh, yes!” Jane replied. “We would be really interested in working with you, we need some new designs done for our hardware store.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Ten excruciating minutes later, Thor, Jane and Nat had wandered off, leaving Bucky and Steve in the corner of the living room. Bucky finally turned to Steve. The other man lifted his eyebrows. (Steve could never manage to only lift one eyebrow at a time, it was adorable.) 

“Well then.”

“Shut up, that was the most embarrassing conversation I’ve ever had,” Bucky groaned, feeling his neck heat up again.

“You really slept with both of them?” Steve asked incredulously.

“What?” Bucky pushed his shoulders back. “You don’t think I’m good enough for them?”

“No!” Steve stepped forward and put his hands on the sides of Bucky’s shoulders. Steve’s blue eyes pierced his. “You’re amazing, Buck, I’d say you’re even more-- I mean, you’re definitely on their level.” He quickly removed his hands.

“Oh,” Bucky said, both as a response to what Steve said, and to the loss of Steve’s touch.

“I just meant that it’s funny that they’re both here.” Steve clarified.

“I go out a lot, Steve, it was bound to happen someday,” he said reluctantly.

Steve looked away and lifted a hand to scratch at the back of his neck. “Yeah… I know.”

Bucky furrowed his brows. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

But before Steve could answer, a voice called Bucky’s name. He turned around, and as soon as he saw the owner of the voice, he knew his night was about to get even worse.

“I need a drink,” he said hoarsely, as Brock and Jack made their way towards him.

“Who’re they?” he heard Steve ask next to him. Bucky answered with a groan.

“Hey, Bucky,” Brock said, stepping a little too close. “Jack and I were just talking about you.”

He felt himself wince. “Hey guys. Been a while.”

“Who-” Steve started, but Brock cut him off.

“We were reminiscing about good lays we had and realized we both fucked a dude called Bucky, what a coincidence right?” He smirked, his face coming uncomfortably close. He smelled of booze. “And then you suddenly appeared, and Jack was like ‘That’s him’, and whaddaya know,” he twirled a lock of Bucky’s hair around his finger, “it was you!”

Next to him, Steve was growing more and more tense. Bucky put a hand on Brock’s chest and pushed slightly. “Back off, Brock. We had a nice time together but I’m not interested in a repeat.”

“Come on, Bucky,” Jack stepped closer too, closing him in. “I know you loved our time together, can you imagine how amazing it would be with Brock included?” 

He took in the duo in front of him, both with smiles bordering on predatory. He really really wished Steve had just stayed at home. The man was practically shaking with anger and it would only take a few seconds more before Steve punched someone. He had always been protective of his friends.

Knowing there was no other way out of this, Bucky reached out his right hand and took Steve’s hand in his. Steve immediately relaxed but threw him an indecipherable look.

Bucky turned his attention back on the men in front of him. “I’m not _interested_.” He pulled Steve closer until he was basically plastered to his side. Steve let go of his hand and instead put his arm around Bucky’s waist. It felt amazing. His eyes fluttered closed and he basked in Steve’s warmth, before realizing Steve was just going along with him to get rid of Brock and Jack.

Right. Brock and Jack. _Focus_.

He opened his eyes again and looked meaningfully at the men, who had stayed silent. Jack looked nervously at Brock, likely due to the angry looks Steve was probably throwing them. Steve was really good at this, Bucky thought.

Brock took a step back. “Sure. Let us know if you change your mind.” Brock threw him one last dirty wink and took off. Jack gave Bucky and Steve a nod before following.

Bucky exhaled loudly. “That was terrible.” He didn’t move from Steve’s side.

“ _They_ were terrible.” Steve retorted. Bucky turned his head towards Steve, but he was still looking at the other men, jaw clenched. “I can’t believe you went out with _them_. They’re creeps!”

“Steve,” Bucky breathed. Steve looked at him. Their heads were extremely close. Bucky could barely. If he leaned in a few inches, their lips would touch. If--

_Focus, Barnes. Your crush is showing._

Bucky cleared his throat. “Steve, I didn’t go out with them, I met both of them in bars when I was slightly drunk and I just wanted a quick hook-up, nothing more. If I had talked to them for more than two minutes, I’m sure I would’ve gotten out of there.” He shrugged. “With Brock, I left right after we both finished, and I left Jack’s place as soon as I woke up.”

Steve shook his head and took his arm back, putting space between them again. Bucky almost protested, but realized soon enough that even best friends wouldn’t stand so intimately. Steve averted his gaze. “It’s fine, you don’t have to explain yourself to me, it shouldn’t matter.”

 _If only_ , Bucky thought.

After a few moments of silence, Steve looking everywhere but him, Bucky said, “D’you think there are snacks?”

Steve huffed out a laugh and smiled at him. Bucky smiled back, trying to tone down his feelings. Steve’s smile did things to him. “Why don’t we find out?” Steve replied.

 

 

* * *

 

 

After pushing themselves through groups of guests (that Bucky thankfully didn’t recognize), they arrived at the dining table, on which bowls of chips and plates of muffins and cookies were placed.

“Thank fuck,” Bucky uttered, before stuffing a chocolate muffin in his mouth. Steve snorted and threw him a look that Bucky would translate as ‘adoring’ if he didn’t know better. It was much more likely that it was a look of embarrassment, but Bucky was having a shitty evening and he deserved a muffin, okay?

“Hey, guys!” A hand landed on his shoulder and Bucky stiffened, before he realized it was just Clint. Finally someone that he hadn’t slept with talked to him at this godforsaken baby shower.

Steve burst out laughing when he saw Bucky’s face, probably guessing what he was thinking. “It’s not funny,” he tried, but he could feel his mouth corners turning up as well. He couldn’t help it. Steve’s laugh is his weakness.

Clint looked on in bemusement. “I have no idea what’s happening. Hey, do you think Nat would mind if I ordered pizza? I’m really hungry.”

“It’s 4 pm." 

“I don’t care, Rogers, I’m always hungry for pizza.”

“You’re a mess, Barton,” Bucky tried to say, only it came out more like ‘yohw a meff, Bawton’ because he just bit into another muffin.

“Barnes, you have chocolate on your chin,” Clint tried not to laugh.

Bucky swallowed his muffin quickly and smirked. “Oh yeah?” He fluttered his eyelashes. “Would you like to lick it off, Barton?”

“With all that scruff on your face? I’ll pass. But I think Steve would,” Clint wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Bucky rolled his eyes but could feel a blush spreading over his cheeks. When he looked over to Steve, he saw that his face was bright red and his eyes big. He looked like a deer in headlights. Steve always was quick to blush when something vaguely sexual was mentioned. “Shut up, Clint,” Steve muttered.

When Bucky turned back to Clint, the man had vanished. Strange.

He opened his mouth to say so but the words died in his throat when he looked at Steve. He was staring at him intensely with a certain heat in his gaze. Bucky suddenly felt hot. Steve took a few steps forward until they were close enough to touch. Closer, even.

Bucky lifted his head slightly and searched Steve’s face for any signs. He had no idea what was going on. Steve’s eyes shifted to Bucky’s lips and Bucky inhaled sharply. The background noise of the party disappeared. Everything in Bucky urged him to reach out to Steve but he held himself very still. Was this –

Steve interrupted his train of thought by lifting his right hand and cupping Bucky’s cheek. His thumb slowly traced a circle. Bucky couldn’t look away from Steve, whose eyes were still focused on the lower part of his face. “You, uh-” Steve said softly, “you have chocolate on your chin.”

“I know,” Bucky whispered, unbalanced. “Clint said.”

“Yeah,” Steve breathed, and he lifted his eyes to meet Bucky’s. In Steve’s eyes he saw nothing but soft fondness, and Bucky was more confused than ever.

Steve tipped his head closer to Bucky’s and Bucky’s eyes fluttered closed. Their lips were two inches apart and Bucky could almost taste Steve. Their lips were one inch apart and –

“Bucky!”

His eyes flew open and he stumbled backwards. What was he _doing_? Almost kissing his _best friend_? That would’ve cost him their friendship, things would be so awkward between them.

He quickly tried to regain his composure but still felt unsteady on his feet. Glancing over at Steve, he could see the other man was avoiding his gaze. Great. He had ruined everything.

“Bucky!” The voice called again, and out of the sea of guests, Scott Lang arrived with a man at his side.

 _Fuck_. Could the night get any worse? 

“Hey, Bucky!” Scott grabbed his metal hand and shook it excitedly, “It’s been a while dude!” He turned to his friend. “Luis, this is Bucky! We had sex a few months ago, it was so fun! We should do it again sometime, man.” The last sentence was directed at Bucky again.

Even with everything going on, he started to smile. Scott really was a nice guy, and they indeed had fun. “Hey, Scott. I’m not really interested right now, but we should just hang out some time.”

Scott nodded enthusiastically and Bucky stretched his hand out to Luis. “Nice to meet you.”

Luis, instead of shaking his hand, bumped his fist against Bucky’s and exclaimed when he noticed it wasn’t flesh. “Dude! That’s an awesome hand! You know, an aunt of mine once had to get a new leg and her doctor was like ‘hey, I know a guy’, and then he told her about his nephew who--” 

While Luis was rambling on, Bucky shifted his gaze to Steve. He was pointedly looking away from them with an inscrutable look on his face. Bucky knew he had fucked up.

 

 

* * *

 

 

When they finally left, Bucky felt physically and emotionally drained. After Scott, Maria and Daisy had turned up, and even Ororo and T’Challa had been there. If Bucky had known all his one-night stands from the past few months all worked with either Natasha or Sam, he definitely wouldn’t have come.

Not that it wasn’t nice to see them again, apart from Brock and Jack they were all genuinely nice people, but it was incredibly awkward. Even more so because Steve had been there almost the entire time. Steve had eventually left him while catching up with Ororo because he’d seen Sam, but Bucky was sure Steve didn’t just leave because of Sam.

Bucky was honestly surprised to find out Steve hadn’t left the party yet and had been waiting for him so they could leave together. Not that it was unusual, they lived in the same apartment and all, but Bucky kind of expected that Steve wouldn’t want to have anything to do with him anymore after Bucky had almost kissed him.

But his pleasant surprise only lasted a few seconds, until they were both outside and making their way home. Steve didn’t say a word the entire twenty minutes it took them to get to their apartment, a stark contrast to their walk to the party, a mere three hours ago.

After they entered their apartment, they took off their coats and shoes in silence, Bucky throwing Steve hesitating looks, but not getting them returned.

When Steve moved towards the kitchen, Bucky thought, _Fuck it_. He didn’t want to ruin their friendship, he _loved_ Steve, and he would be happy to just be friends. Mostly happy.

He followed him and stopped at the counter. “I’m sorry.”

Steve’s head shot up from where he was staring at the other side of the counter. “What?” Steve asked.

Bucky cleared his throat. “I’m sorry.”

Steve furrowed his brows and walked around the counter, positioning him next to Bucky. He sighed. “Bucky, it’s not your fault that suddenly all your previous hook-ups were at Nat and Sam’s baby shower. Maybe it was a little awkward, but most of them seemed nice and I’m glad you got to catch up with them.”

Now it was up to Bucky to furrow his brows. “No, that’s not what I mean--”

Steve shook his head and grabbed his hands, and held them between their bodies. “Bucky, you don’t have to apologize for that. I’m sorry if I acted rudely, I was just jealous.” 

“What?” Bucky felt like he couldn’t think. He looked down at their clasped hands. “Why would you be jealous of me? You could have every single person in that room, look at you.” He lifted his gaze and met Steve’s eyes.

Steve smiled fondly at him. “Bucky, honestly, don’t you get it?”

Bucky licked his lips, feeling like he lost his footing. He looks back at their hands. “Steve, I wanted to apologize for almost kissing you. I didn’t mean to make things weird for you, and I don’t want to force myself on you. Yes, I might be in love with you but you’re still my best friend, and--” 

“Say that again,” Steve said softly.

Bucky squeezed his eyes shut. “I’m in love with you, I’m sorry. I can move out if you want--”

“Bucky,” Steve interrupted him, still holding his hands. “Bucky.”

Bucky stayed quiet.

“Bucky, look at me.”

Bucky hesitated, before opening his eyes. On Steve’s face was pure adoration, and Bucky didn’t know what to do with that. His face felt like it was on fire, his hands would be clammy if Steve wasn’t holding them.

“Buck, you weren’t forcing yourself on me. I wasn’t jealous of you, I was jealous of all those other people. I had no idea who they were, but they managed to get your attention. I’ve been trying to get that for the past few _years_. I looked at all those guests and I thought, what do they have that I don’t? You had sex with almost all of them!”

“I didn’t have sex with Stark,” Bucky was able to mumble in reply. He didn’t really trust himself to say anything else. He wasn’t entirely sure he wasn’t dreaming. Maybe he should pinch himself. But Steve was holding his hands.

Steve chuckled and his eyes gleamed. “Thank god for that.”

“Steve, I--” Bucky wasn’t sure what he wanted to say. _I don’t know what the fuck is going on_ , might be accurate. Maybe _I think I somehow died and went to heaven because there’s no way this is happening_.

“Buck, shut up and let me say it, alright?” Steve said with a smile, tugging slightly at their joined hands. Bucky quickly closed his mouth, not sure what to anticipate. “I wanted to kiss you, too. I almost did, and I would have if we hadn’t been interrupted.”

Bucky stared.

“I’ve been in love with you since college, Buck. I can’t believe you never figured it out.”

 _What_? _WHAT?_ “What?”

Bucky didn’t know what to focus on. Steve was in love with him? Since college? He’d never said anything about it. Then again, neither did Bucky. But Steve was in love with him! What?

“I love you, Bucky. And after a little birdie told me it was requited, I knew I had to go for it. I didn’t want to say anything yet because I wanted to plan something more romantic than this, but I guess it couldn’t wait. I love you.”

Bucky blinked. And blinked again. He looked at Steve in astonishment. His heart was almost bursting out of his chest.

Then he blinked again. “Hold on, did Natasha tell you? How dare--”

“Bucky,” Steve said exasperatedly.

“No really, did Nat—oompf.” Before he could finish his question, Steve’s lips were on his and Steve’s hands were around his face. Before he could reciprocate, Steve pulled back slightly, eyes dark.

“Is that okay?” He asked hoarsely.

Instead of answering, Bucky put his arms around Steve’s neck and tugged. Their lips clashed and Steve made a surprised sound. Then Steve pushed and Bucky pulled and suddenly Bucky was against the counter. Bucky tugged him even closer and licked Steve’s lips. Steve groaned and lowered his arms around Bucky’s ass and lifted him up and _wow that’_ _s_ _hot_ and suddenly he was sitting on the counter, arms on Steve’s shoulders and legs around his waist.

Steve moved against him and slid his fingers through Bucky’s hair, earning a moan from him. He felt like the human embodiment of a puddle. His heart was so full and he loved this man so much. And Steve loved him. It seemed unbelievable but here they were.

Later, when their kisses turned too heated, Steve reluctantly pulled back and whispered against Bucky’s lips, “I love you.”

Bucky planted a soft kiss on him and replied, “I love you too,” before pulling him back in.

 

* * *

 

 


End file.
